Denial of Destiny
by Orlando Butler
Summary: Thousands of people resign themselves to fate. To destiny. People accept the horrors that fall upon them because "that's how it was meant to be". What if you got to see what you were destined for? What if you got the chance to change it?


"Are you mad?"

"Do I seem mad?"

"I guess I thought you'd be a little more upset is all."

"It'd be sort of selfish of me to be upset, don't you think?"

Lisbeth sighed and kept moving. The hustle and bustle of New York City's busy streets were something that the New Hampshire native wasn't used to. Growing up in a small town helped you get used to simple noises, not constant construction and obnoxious street performers. She'd only been living in New York for four months and she already felt the starry-eyed wonder of the big apple wearing thin. Don't get her wrong, it was an incredible place to visit. Key word being visit. The concrete jungle was hellscape for those who lived there. Crowded streets and crowded sidewalks. Vagrants and buskers for as far as your eyes would let you see. She was lost in a world of skyscrapers. Moving out to the big city had always been her dream. Nobody becomes a world-renowned sculptor in Bennington, New Hampshire. They were always from California or New York, but she felt like a small fish in the world's largest pond. She was in over her head.

That's where Lucas Copper came in.

The couple rounded the street corner, weaving their way through the people walking in the opposite direction. Lisbeth was 5'2" and Lucas was 6'2", so she felt like she was walking beside a giant.

"It's not like I want you to be upset," Lisbeth said, exasperated, "I just didn't think you'd be taking it so well."

Lucas smiled at her, "Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm beaten up about it. You're a sweet girl, Lis."

Lisbeth met Lucas her first day at NYU. She was immediately enchanted with his confidence and looks. Things were peachy for a few weeks, but problems began arising when she started to notice how...friendly he was with other girls. He was flirty; flirty with everyone. It didn't matter. Lisbeth eventually got fed up and confronted him.

"_You can't keep a guy like me tied down, Lis. I like you, but I also like PLENTY of other people. I'm sorry if you're not cool with that."_

She wasn't cool with that, and that leaves us here. Two now ex lovebirds heading towards the subway. She had a shift at the coffee shop she worked at, and the only way she could ever get there on time was the subway. It was a long walk, and she didn't own a car. Lucas, despite just being dumped, had offered to walk her to the station.

Lisbeth looked down at her feet, "If I'm such a sweet girl then you shouldn't need to look at other girls."

Lucas scratched at the back of his head nervously, "I can't help myself, Lisbeth. I'm a natural flirt. It's who I am."

Lisbeth scoffed. Who he was? Please. This "boys will be boys" mentality was nothing she hadn't heard before. It was the same excuse a rich parent would give when their scumbag kid would do something harmful or toxic. She'd thought she'd left those small-minded ideas back in Bennington. Clearly, she was mistaken.

"I still think you're overreacting. I've dated plenty of girls who didn't mind that I flirted around a little."

"Then why aren't you still dating them?"

That shut him up. The entrance to the subway was just up ahead, and Lisbeth was dead set on not talking the rest of the way. She didn't even want to look at him. There was nothing he could say to fix this. Maybe there were girls out there that didn't mind if he flirted with other girls, but she wasn't one of them. In hindsight she should've seen the signs that this would've happened. The way he'd look at other girls when they first started dating. The way he'd mention how attractive he thought multiple girls were while on a date with her. The fact that, before they got together, she'd seen him with four different women around campus.

How could she be so blind? She was a better judge of character than this. She'd been caught up in his charisma and swagger. To her, he hadn't just been a womanizer. He'd been a guide around the city. He knew a lot of good places to get food and he always seemed to know the right people. He enraptured her with all the little fun facts he knew about the city, but she never thought about how many other girls had heard these same stories.

The two approached the steps that lead down into the subway but they were pushed out of the way by a frazzled looking man in a suit. "MOVE PLEASE." he whisper yelled as he muscled passed them. His briefcase was tattered and beaten up. Poor guy was probably close to missing his train.

"Jeez," said Lucas, "some people have no manners nowadays."

Lisbeth, ignoring the boy, continued down the steps and toward the escalator leading down into the bowels of the train station. The mechanical hum of the escalator was almost calming. It gave her something else to focus on.

"Is there anything I can say to fix this?" Lucas asked from behind her. He almost sounded sincere. Lisbeth would've loved to believe him, but actions spoke volumes.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. You can't talk your way out of this. You fucked up, and there's consequences." She didn't know why she was apologizing. HE had hurt HER. She had nothing to apologize for. She looked at the advertising posters plastered on the walls to try and tune him out.

_Try Alpha Meal's new Bullseye Burger!_

"There has to be SOMETHING that can be done."

_Be a better New York: Vote Moreno_

"I don't want things to be awkward between us."

_Call to Action: Shifting Tides. October_

"We have four classes together, for God's sake."

_Red Hawaiian Bar & Grill: Your final destination!_

"YOU WANT TO BE A LAZY PIECE OF SHIT? FINE! BUT NOT ON MY TIME!"

At the bottom of the escalator stood a large gruff looking man in a leather jacket and dirty jeans. His hair was a grey and thinning and he had a walrus moustache that was the same color. His loud outburst caught the eye of everyone close by, including Lisbeth and Lucas. The two just kept their heads down and walked past him.

After scanning their Metro passes and moving through the turnstiles, they stood at the terminal, waiting for the 2:30 train. The terminal wasn't too crowded today, which was good. Lisbeth got claustrophobic easy, so a partially empty station was something she welcomed. Even if it was a little creepy.

She sat down on a bench, Lucas sitting next to her. She stole a glance at the boy. His normally confident eyes now showed confliction, and the sharpness of his face that she once found attractive now looked kind of...sad. He stared down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. Lisbeth shook her head.

_He's trying to trick you. I'm sure he's run this "sad boy" shtick with plenty of girls. You can't trust him. That ship has sailed._

Despite how much the situation had upset her, Lisbeth was sort of glad she was hopping off the Lucas Express as early as she was. If he flirted with and flaunted around girls as easy as he did, how long would he have waited before he cheated on her? Maybe he already had…

The girl pinched herself. She couldn't think like that. What Lucas does didn't matter to her. Not anymore. He could do whatever he wanted. Relationships were stupid anyways. Who needs them? Get through school first. That's what was important. She almost wanted to laugh at the girl from four months ago. So naive. Thinking that destiny had led her to him. Destiny wasn't real. She carved her own path.

Lisbeth Hernandez could make her own way in life, and she knew that Lucas Copper didn't have anything to do with who she wanted to be.

Destiny wasn't real, and she was going to prove it.

* * *

**I...have no idea why I'm doing this, but I guess I'm doing it. This, hopefully, shouldn't have any effect on CAH&D and how often that updates. Part of me was just feeling a little worn down from writing for the same characters, so I wanted to branch out a little. To me, this story is just another creative outlet, and I'm glad I get to share it with people. There is not a set amount of characters that I'll be accepting because I'm not really sure how many characters I'm going to get in the first place. Not much of a market for a Final Destination SYOC I don't think.**

**How often will this story update? I can't answer that. I'm doing this so I can keep my writing diverse. Even though it's more work, I hope having more things to work on will actually keep me more motivated. Send the character to via PM. Titled "DoD: (Character Name)".**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Nationality:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Physical Appearance: **(Be detailed. Hair, eyes, hair style, body type, anything you can think of.)

**Birthmarks/Tattoos/Scars/etc.:**

**Casual Wear:**

**Occupation:**

**Personality: **(Please be detailed. I need as much to work with as possible. I'm a sucker for a couple paragraphs.)

**Back Story:**

**Likes: **(At least three.)

**Dislikes: **(Same as likes.)

**Mannerisms/Quirks:**

**Secret(s):**

**Fear(s):**

**Reason they are taking the train:**

**Quotes:**

**Other:**

* * *

**I'll get the app up on my profile as soon as possible. I'm so excited that I get to write two disasters instead of just one. Welcome to my nightmare!**


End file.
